


Sick Days

by AceOnIce



Series: Lawyer Alec/ Student Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alec is 29, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Caring Alec Lightwood, College Student Magnus Bane, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is almost 21, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: ‘I’m hella sick but not old enough to purchase cough medicine and that sounds really pitiful coming from a college student but would you please go buy me some NyQuil???’ AUORMagnus gets sick, but his next-door neighbor isn't about to let him suffer alone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lawyer Alec/ Student Magnus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077233
Comments: 61
Kudos: 341
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts).



> For the lovely [Myu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie)! I hope you have a wonderful birthday!
> 
> Thank you to [Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104) for betaing!

The third time Magnus fails to get the key into the lock, the keychain slides from his hand, hitting the carpeted floor of the hallway with a jingle; mocking him. His shoulders slump, weighed down by a backpack, and he glares at the apartment door as if it’s the cause of all of his troubles. 

His whole body shudders when he sneezes, barely getting an elbow in front of his face in time to prevent snot from going everywhere. And that- that’s the real cause of all his troubles. Magnus isn’t sure if it’s a cold or the flu, but he’d woken up with body aches, a sore throat, and a pounding head. And the stupid sneezes. And, because the universe hates him, he’d had to force himself out of his all-too-comfortable bed to go take a calculus exam.

Now he’s, almost, finally home again and he just wants to get back to his bed, curl up under the thick duvet, and sleep until he doesn’t feel like death personified. But that requires  _ getting into his apartment.  _

He looks down at the keychain at his feet and wonders how likely he is to topple over from bending down to retrieve it. 

“Magnus?” The deep voice has Magnus cringing and wishing he could melt into the floor. He’d recognize that voice anywhere and, usually, he’s thrilled to see Alexander- his next door neighbor- and flirt with him. The last thing he wants is for Alec to see him like this. 

“Alexander,” Magnus croaks, reluctantly turning to face the other man because it’s really his only option. Alec is dressed in a dark suit, his blue tie bringing out the blue in his hazel eyes, dark hair artfully ruffled. It’s truly unfair how gorgeous he is. Especially when Magnus is sick and looks at least as bad as he feels. He’d skipped his hair and makeup regime for a bit of extra sleep and thrown on the first clothes he’d found.

“Are you alright?” Alec asks, eyes narrowing in what Magnus thinks is concern. 

Magnus shrugs, trying to think through the fog in his brain for something smooth to say, one of the natural flirtations that roll so easily from his tongue whenever he’s around the older man. What comes out instead is, “I dropped my keys.”

Alec glances between Magnus and the keychain at his feet. “Are you drunk?”

“I wish,” Magnus grumbles, rubbing at his temple in an attempt to alleviate a bit of the pain. “I’m sick. And two months too young to buy NyQuil.”

“I’ve got some in my apartment- I’ll grab it for you. Do you need help getting your keys?” 

Magnus blinks, trying to understand what’s happening. Gratitude is already warming his chest, but he’s not going to make Alec pick up his keys for him. He manages to crouch down and grab the keychain before standing back up, only wavering slightly. He starts working on finding his apartment key. “NyQuil would be great. I think I’m going to go inside and pass out, but the door will be open.” Now that he’s finally succeeded in getting his key into the lock and twisting it. He wants to celebrate the small achievement, but he’s already traumatized by how embarrassing the whole encounter has been.

“You shouldn’t leave your door unlocked.”

Magnus makes a noise to indicate that he’d heard as he stumbles into his apartment. He closes the door, not locking it, and drops his backpack, kicking off his shoes and hanging his keys on the hook beside the door. He thinks he should probably try to stay on his feet until Alec brings over the medicine, but his couch, despite being a bit old and a bit lumpy, is calling his name, the cushions tantalizing. 

He drops onto the couch and sighs as the tension releases from his body. He wants a blanket, but the mere idea of moving is painful. It’s so much easier to lay on his side, curling up, letting his eyes drift shut. He’ll stay here for just a moment, he decides. It will give him the energy to sit up and properly greet and thank Alec when his neighbor comes back with the NyQuil. He can stay awake that long.

Magnus doesn’t stay awake that long. He wakes up still on the couch, a soft blanket, smelling faintly of lavender, draped over him. It takes him longer than he should to realize he doesn’t recognize it. He stares at the soft gray blanket that’s been left over him, forcing himself to sit up. It makes his head ache, but sleeping on the lumpy sofa left his body aching all over and he’s determined to make it to bed before he passes out again.

He pauses when he’s halfway up and his eyes fall on a bottle of NyQuil on his coffee table. He lets out a relieved sigh before realizing that it’s not the only new addition to his furniture. A plastic water bottle, a small individually packaged applesauce, a thermometer, and a folded washcloth are all beside the medicine. A sticky note is taped under the collection and Magnus reaches for it to read the looping letters scrawled on it. 

_ Magnus, _

_ Don’t forget to drink water and eat what you can. Take your temperature, if it goes over 102 you need medical attention. I left a cold compress in your freezer and I’ll be back later to check on you and bring over some soup. _

_ Call me if you need anything. _

_ Alec _

Magnus softens at the note- and the phone number written under Alec’s signature. He hadn’t expected  _ this  _ to be how he finally got the other man’s number. 

After taking a dose of the NyQuil, Magnus sips the water while adding Alec’s contact information to his phone and drafting a text.

_ Thank you for everything. You really don’t have to check up on me, I’d hate for you to get sick. -Magnus. _

He picks up the apple sauce next and, by the time he’s finished it, there’s a text waiting for him. 

_ Glad you’re awake, how are you feeling? I had a meeting downtown, but it just ended. Bringing soup now- Alec.  _

Magnus smiles at the fact that Alec signs his text messages. He gathers the collection of things Alec left him- including the blanket, into his arms so he can dump it on his bed before crawling onto it, covering himself with Alec’s blanket rather than his own. It’s softer and it smells better. 

He fumbles for his phone to respond.

_ I feel like I got run over by a truck. You really don’t have to bring me anything else. _

He’s asleep before he can read Alec’s response. 

_ I want to, I’ll be there in 20. - Alec _

Magnus wakes to a knock at the front door. He glances at his phone, reads the text that Alec had sent, and rolls his eyes fondly before trudging towards the living room, wrapping Alec’s blanket around his shoulders like a cloak.

He makes it to the living room as the apartment door opens. Alec smiles sheepishly, a take out bag dangling from his hand. He’s still in the suit from earlier, but his tie has been undone and is hanging loosely around his neck and, fuck, it’s unfair how hot he is. “Hey, I thought maybe you were asleep so I was just going to leave this for you.”

“Thank you Alexander, but this is hardly necessary. I know how to take care of myself.”

“No, I know. I just, I used to take care of my siblings when they would get sick and seeing you all-” he wavers and Magnus jumps in.

“Pathetic looking?”

Alec frowns. “No. Seeing you  _ suffering  _ made me want to take care of you. Sorry, that’s weird, isn’t it?” A flush decorates the older man’s cheeks and it’s utterly adorable. 

“It’s sweet,” Magnus assures him, seeing the hesitancy in Alec’s eyes. “But unnecessary.”

“Have you taken your temperature?” Alec asks, moving past him to set the takeout bag on the coffee table before shrugging out of his jacket and laying it over the back of the couch, setting his tie atop it next. It leaves him in a dark blue button-down that clings to his muscular torso and Magnus wants to send the makers of that shirt a thank you card for allowing him this sight.

Magnus tugs his blanket cape tighter around him, sniffling. “Not yet.”

Alec’s eyes narrow. “Go take your temperature, you look like you’re burning up.”

Magnus pouts, but Alec is already turning to take out the food, so he trudges back to his bedroom to find the thermometer Alec loaned him. It seems like he won’t be getting rid of Alexander any time soon and, though he wishes it was under different circumstances, Magnus isn’t exactly upset. 

He’s running a fever, but Alec declares that it’s not high enough to warrant a hospital visit- yet- so they sit side-by-side on Magnus’ lumpy couch, eating soup and watching reruns of an old sitcom. Magnus is curled in his- or, technically Alec’s- blanket, stealing glances at his neighbor who looks incredibly interested in the lives of the characters on screen.

Magnus sneezes, causing Alec to jolt, and instantly feels guilty for distracting him from the show. “Bless you.”

“Thanks,” Magnus mumbles past his sore throat, burrowing further into his blanket. It’s  _ soft.  _ “Thank you for everything. But don’t you have work to be doing or something?”

Alec shrugs and that fucking shirt highlights his strong shoulders and Magnus wishes his brain was working properly enough to comment on how delightful it is. “I’m a lawyer. I work for my family’s firm so I can do a lot of my work from home, aside from meetings with clients and judges. But I’ve overstayed my welcome, I can leave-”

“I wasn’t kicking you out,” Magnus sniffs, reaching for the extra water bottle Alec had brought him with lunch. Now that Alec has seen him like  _ this,  _ Magnus is pretty sure he’s lost any tiny chance he’d had with the man before, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t appreciating the company.

Alec settles back into the couch with a shy smile that has Magnus’ stomach filling with butterflies. Magnus pulls his feet up onto the couch, curling his legs under the blanket, close to himself. “So, you’re a lawyer?”

“Yeah,” Alec shifts, looking uncomfortable. “I run the volunteer outreach program at my firm. We provide legal assistance to incarcerated people who couldn’t otherwise afford it.”

Magnus stares for a moment, stunned. Not only is Alec hot, he’s  _ a good person.  _ There’s no way Magnus is making it out of this without a completely broken heart. “That’s amazing.”

Alec averts his eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “It’s not that great. It’s mostly paperwork and trying to argue down sentences. It’s not exciting or lucrative.”

“Paperwork? Do you wear reading glasses and sit at your desk filling out forms?” Magnus asks, teasing, amused when Alec’s blush deepens. 

“Well-”

“You do wear reading glasses?” Magnus is sure his amusement is evident in his voice. 

Alec picks at his sleeve. “I do.”

“That’s… actually insanely hot,” Magnus muses, imagining Alec as he is now, but donning a pair of nice glasses. Yes, definitely attractive. “Tell me more about you, Alexander.”

“What do you want to know?”

Magnus considers, before feeling his lips quick up. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Alec rolls his eyes, but answers, “No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No,” Alec says slowly. “Not that it matters.”

“Of course it matters.” Magnus leans back against the cushions, watching the other man’s expression for any non-verbal hints. “I can’t very well hit on you in good conscience if you have a partner.”

Alec turns to face him, pressing his shoulder against the couch cushion, eyes narrowing at Magnus. “You shouldn’t be hitting on me anyways, I’m twice your age.”

“That’s ridiculous, there’s no way you’re forty.” If he is, well, he certainly doesn’t look it.

Alec cringes, nose scrunching adorably. “Okay, not twice your age, but nine years is still a lot.”

“Not really.” Twenty-nine is hardly old. “I’ve been in relationships with bigger age differences.”

“What?” Alec’s eyes widen. He looks halfway furious. “You’re only twenty, when did you date someone a decade older than you?”

Magnus chuckles, amused by the protectiveness in Alec’s posture. “Relax, it was only a few months back. He was thirty one. We went on several dates before realizing it wasn’t going to work out.”

“Because of the age difference.”

“No, actually.” Magnus sips at his water, throat aching from talking so much. He ignores it, he might never get another chance to have this kind of conversation with Alec. All of their previous interactions had been brief encounters when running into each other in the halls or at the doors of their apartments. They usually consisted of Alec saying hello, Magnus flirting with him, Alec laughing it off and saying goodbye. “Because I found out he was married and cheating on his wife. Our ages were never an issue.”

“Oh.” Alec rubs at the back of his neck, looking a bit guilty.  _ Good.  _ “Sorry.”

Magnus hums, nuzzling against the sofa cushion, feeling halfway to falling asleep again. “It’s all in the past. His wife got a divorce and a good alimony.”

“As she deserved,” Alec states, eyes trailing over Magnus. Magnus wishes he’d had the energy to shower or at least change clothes. He feels like a mess. “You should rest.”

“I am resting.”

Alec shakes his head. “ _ Proper  _ rest. You need to sleep. I’ll get a cold compress, you can put it on your forehead to bring the fever down.”

Magnus grumbles, but Alec is already on his feet, heading for the kitchen. Magnus watches him go, appreciating the view, before letting his heavy eyelids fall shut. He is quite tired. 

When Magnus bats his eyes open again, Alec is standing over him. “Come on, you should sleep in your bed, not out here.”

In his groggy, half-awake state, Magnus shakes his head, making a whiny noise, and sinks further into his blanket. “No.”

“Magnus,” Alec is smiling at him, “You shouldn’t sleep out here, you’ll get sicker. You can sleep in your bed.”

“Carry me,” Magnus whines, expecting Alec to protest or force him up.

Instead, Alec’s arms slide under his knees and behind his back and suddenly Magnus is airborne, still wrapped tightly in the borrowed blanket. 

“What are you doing?” Magnus is suddenly wide awake and he grabs at Alec to ensure he doesn’t fall, reacting on instinct.

“You said to carry you. I can put you down.” Alec sounds amused as he starts to lower Magnus.

In response, Magnus grips him tighter, pressing his forehead to Alec’s shoulder and breathing in the faint hint of lavender that follows him. “Don’t you dare.”

Alec chuckles and starts moving, carrying Magnus towards his bedroom. Magnus curses the fact that he’s not well enough to savor every moment of this because being held in Alec’s arms is a feeling unlike any other he’s ever experienced.

By the time Alec is setting him in bed, Magnus’ eyes have begun to droop again, the gentle swaying lulling him back towards sleep. He mourns the loss of Alec’s arms, but cuddles into his pillow. “Thank you, Alexander.”

“Anytime, Magnus.” Soft fingers glide over his forehead, pushing his hair back and Magnus, eyes-closed leans into the touch. 

“Never had anyone take care of me like this,” Magnus admits, too tired to watch his words. “I like it.”

“You deserve to be taken care of,” Alec says softly, and Magnus swears there’s a press of lips to his forehead. But maybe it’s a dream because he’s asleep the next moment and his dreams are filled with visions of Alexander.

When Magnus wakes up, he feels a little better, though he’s still warm and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He rolls over, pushing his blankets off of him and fumbles for his phone to check the time. He feels groggy and out of it.

It’s almost eight pm which means Magnus had spent most of the day asleep and he mourns the lost time. There’s also a text waiting for him.

_ Rest well. I saw your keys near the door so I locked it and slid the key back under. Text if you need anything at all - Alec _

Magnus smiles fondly at his phone before remembering the things he’d said in his sick half-asleep state. He cringes, there’s no way Alec is going to see him as an actual adult after this and he really can’t blame the older man. He tosses his phone away, leaving the message unanswered , and heads for the shower.

After a refreshing shower, Magnus answers Alec’s text while he munches on a sandwich. He doesn’t expect it to spark a full conversation, including pictures of animals and Magnus telling Alec all about his major, but it does. It’s almost one am and Magnus is back in bed when Alec puts an end to their texting with a sweet message. 

_ I didn’t realize how late it was, you need sleep. _

Magnus rolls his eyes, but he is half asleep. He texts back,  _ What are you doing? _

_ Working. _

That makes Magnus a little more alert as he recalls their earlier conversation.  _ Are you wearing your glasses? _

He doesn’t expect a picture, but his heart thumps in his chest when he sees one loading. He almost dies when it loads and a picture of Alec, wearing thick black lenses, stares back at him, unamused.  _ Fuck. He’s just as hot as Magnus had expected. _

For a moment all Magnus can do is stare, dry-mouthed, at the picture in front of him. He’s not even surprised to find himself half-hard from the picture and his overactive imagination alone. For a moment he contemplates the pros and cons of staying up to masturbate. In the end, he settles for texting back,  _ You’re mean Alexander, how am I meant to sleep after seeing that?  _

Alec sends back an emoji of a cat sleeping under a blanket.

Magnus snorts.  _ Alright, alright, I’m going to sleep. _

He saves the photo first- of course he does- before flipping off the lamp by his bed. 

_ Sleep well, Magnus.  _

Magnus smiles at his phone before turning it off and setting it aside. He wonders if, just maybe, his being sick hasn’t ruined his chances with Alec. 

Magnus wakes up feeling monumentally better and with a small shred of disappointment that this might mean the end of the casual texting and visits from Alec. 

He realizes this might not be the case when, halfway through breakfast he gets a text from his neighbor.

_ Good morning, Magnus. I’m making tea. Do you want some? _

Magnus can’t help the way his lips twist up, the way his heart flutters, at the text.  _ What kind do you have? _

Alec responds with a picture of an assortment of teas and Magnus picks an herbal blend. Alec says he’ll bring it over in a few minutes, spurring Magnus into action. He dumps what’s left of his breakfast and hightails to his bedroom to change into a silky blue night robe and apply a bit of eyeliner. He doesn’t have time to style his hair up the way he likes, but he runs a brush through it and decides he looks much better than he had the day before. 

When there’s a knock at his door, he hurries to answer it, smiling at the sight of Alec- wearing pajama bottoms and a cotton T-shirt and holding two steaming mugs. He watches Alec’s eyes widen and trail over his exposed skin, the lawyer’s cheeks darkening. Magnus feels a spark of pride in his gut, alongside heady arousal. 

“Good morning, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes snap up to his as he swallows hard and holds out one of the mugs. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Magnus answers, accepting the mug.

Alec looks like he’s trying very hard to keep his eyes on Magnus’. “You look like you’re feeling better.”

Magnus pouts dramatically. “Are you saying I looked bad yesterday?”

“No, never,” Alec answers with a sincerity that has Magnus melting. “You just look healthier today.”

Magnus hums, “I’m feeling much better. Might be contagious still so I wouldn’t recommend getting too close. Not that I wouldn’t love to exchange bodily fluids with you.”

It’s far from his best line, but Alec’s eyes darken. “Do you mean that?”

“What?”

Alec sets his mug down on the counter beside them. “Your flirting. You’ve been flirting with me since you moved in. Are you just having fun or are you actually interested in me?” There’s a determination in Alec’s expression, paired with uncertainty.

Magnus unintentionally mimics Alec, setting his mug to the side, as he registers the seriousness in Alec’s voice. “I thought I’d made it clear that I’m interested in you, but apparently not so I’ll say it bluntly, I like you.”

That’s apparently all Alec needs because he’s suddenly closing the distance between them, large hands coming up to cup Magnus’ face before he presses their lips together, firm and desperate. Magnus lets out a noise of surprise before reaching to grasp at Alec’s arm and shirt, holding him close when the other man tries to move away. Kissing Alec is everything he hadn’t dared to imagine. It’s hot and electric and addicting- and so much softer than he’d expected. He never wants to stop. 

Alec’s thumbs trace his cheekbones as the older man kisses him deeply. In response, Magnus tightens his grip on Alec’s shirt, letting his other hand stray from Alec’s arm to his back, slipping up under his T-Shirt. 

Alec chuckles against his lips, forcing them to part, though Magnus doesn’t let go of Alec just yet. Alec’s right hand falls from Magnus’ face to curl around his neck, fingers tracing over the bottom part of his undercut. “You’re insatiable.”

“I’ve been waiting forever,” Magnus murmurs, leaning forward to press soft kisses to Alec’s throat. “If I’d known getting sick was all it took to get you to finally kiss me, I would have started licking doorknobs a long time ago.”

“Gross,” Alec mutters, playing with the collar of Magnus’ robe. “You can’t say that when your tongue was just in my mouth.”

Magnus hums against his throat. “You should carry me to bed again.”

Alec makes a delightful noise that’s suspiciously close to a moan. “Are you sure? I don’t want to move too fast.”

“I’ve been flirting with you for a year,” Magnus whines, before pausing his actions and moving back, still not letting go of Alec entirely, but enough to make eye contact. “Unless you aren’t ready? I don’t want to-”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish because Alec’s lips are on his again. He doesn’t protest, giving as good as he gets, pressing into the other man until Alec’s hands go to his thighs and  _ lift.  _ And Magnus had been, mostly, kidding, but he’s glad Alec took the instruction to heart because now he can wrap his legs around Alec’s waist and cling to him and really, it shouldn’t be such a turn on how strong Alec is.

Alec walks them, slowly, carefully, to Magnus’ bedroom before lowering Magnus onto his bed. Magnus shucks off his robe and gets comfortable, relaxing against the headboard in only his boxer briefs to watch Alec strip. He’s not showy about it, efficiently removing each piece of clothing, but Magnus watches with growing arousal as more and more skin is revealed. And- there’s a tattoo on his hip, a sort of looping l shape, and Magnus wants to lick it. 

And there’s nothing holding him back anymore so he moves from the bed to fall to his knees before a freshly naked Alec. Alec’s eyes widen as he stares down at Magnus who grins back up at him. He brings his hands to Alec’s hips, caressing smooth skin, before pressing his lips to the tattoo, a soft kiss until he lets his tongue dart out to lick at it. Alec shudders, his hand carding through Magnus’ hair and Magnus is glad he hadn’t had time to style it.

Magnus sucks a mark into the skin beside the tattoo and hears Alec suck in a breath. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“Anyone is gorgeous on their knees, darling,” Magnus rebukes, running his thumb over the new bruise. 

“No,” Alec argues, tugging gently on his hair, just enough to get Magnus to look at him. When he does, Magnus is taken aback by the determination in Alec’s eyes. “You, Magnus, you’re gorgeous. You’ve always been beautiful.”

Magnus doesn’t know what to say to that, but Alec’s earnest tone has his heart melting in his chest. Instead of answering, he presses kisses to Alec’s lower abs, moving steadily towards his leaking cock, savoring every delicious breathy sound Alec makes above him.

He wraps his lips around Alec’s cock and groans at the musky taste, at the weight of it on his tongue. He’d be lying if he said he’d never imagined this, but his imagination certainly hadn’t lived up to the real thing. He takes as much of Alec as he can into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the rest because  _ damn, Alec is proportionate.  _ And Magnus can’t help imagining Alec pressing inside of him, how full he would feel. The thought has him moaning around Alec.

“Fuck, do that again,” Alec breathes, tugging gently on his hair. 

Magnus does, before flattening his tongue to Alec’s length, twisting his wrist just so. 

“I’m close,” Alec warns, giving another gentle tug to Magnus’ hair. He ignores it and hums around Alec, using his free hand to squeeze at Alec’s ass, pressing him a bit deeper. 

Alec comes with a gorgeous groan that will forever be imprinted in Magnus’ mind. He swallows it down, ignoring the bitterness, before popping off of Alec’s dick.

“You’re amazing,” Alec breathes, before Magnus can ask. He nudges Magnus to his feet and then pulls him in for a deep, dirty kiss that has Magnus grinding against Alec’s thigh to relieve a bit of the built up tension. 

“Get on the bed,” Alec says when he draws back, “and I’ll return the favor.”

Magnus scurries to comply, flopping onto his back on his bed, leaning back against the bundled blanket he’d borrowed from Alec before holding out a hand in offering. Alec takes it, kneeling on the bed between Magnus’ legs and pressing another softer kiss to his lips. Magnus presses up into it, trying to feel as much of Alec against him as possible.

One of Alec’s large hands brushes down his side and wraps around his cock and Magnus moans at the feeling of calloused fingers wrapping around him. There’s enough precome to make the slide smooth, but the callouses- he’d never realized how good those could feel.

“So pretty,” Alec breathes, kissing the corner of his lips and then his jaw.

“Look who’s talking,” Magnus manages to say, clutching to Alec, admiring the joyful hazel eyes staring down at him. He’s surrounded by Alec, the sight of him, the smell of him, the sound of his voice, and he feels almost drunk on it.

Alec shakes his head as he continues leaving kisses down Magnus’ neck. “You’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen. Adorable too.”

Magnus scrunches his nose at that before pleasure spikes through him as Alec strokes his cock with his perfect big, calloused hand. “Not adorable.”

“So adorable,” Alec breathes against his collarbone. The way he says it, like Magnus is the most precious thing, has Magnus’ toes curling. 

“Alec,” Magnus whines, curling a hand around the other man’s bicep. “Please.”

“Anything, Magnus,” Alec promises, pressing a kiss to the skin above Magnus’ heart. “Just tell me what you want.”

Magnus doesn’t even know where to start with that. Except- he kind of does. “Kiss me.”

Alec surges up, connecting their lips once more, pressing Magnus into the bed. And that, Alec’s lips on his, Alec’s body pressed against him, Alec’s hand around his cock- it’s all enough to have Magnus’ body overloading on pleasure. He moans Alec’s name into his mouth as he comes between them. 

Alec moans and Magnus shudders beneath him. Alec pulls back, cheeks light pink. “Do you have something I can wipe my hand on?”

Magnus nods, “You can use the robe I was wearing, I’ll wash it later.”

Alec gives him a grateful smile and soft peck before moving to clean off his hand. Magnus sits up on the bed, about to reach for something to clean himself off when Alec leans over and wipes off his stomach with the robe before tossing it in the hamper. Magnus watches, stunned and probably overly over appreciative of the simple act. 

“Can I-” Alec pauses, gesturing at the bed.

Magnus nods eagerly, holding out a hand again. Alec takes it and joins him in the bed, lying beside him this time. Magnus tugs the comforter up to their hips before rolling to curl into Alec’s chest. He pauses once he’s there, head resting over Alec’s heart, tugging Alec’s blanket over their torsos. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec answers, a hand combing through Magnus’ hair. “Yeah, this is perfect.”

Magnus hums in agreement, tracing a finger over Alec’s tattoo before brushing the mark he’d left. He quite likes the sight of it there. “Did you really think I was pretty? Before now?”

“I’ve always found you hard to look away from.”

“Then why did you always turn me down?”

Alec is quiet for a moment, but his fingers keep combing through Magnus’ hair, a soothing motion. “I thought you were messing with me. You’re gorgeous and young and unabashedly yourself. What could you want to do with me?”

Magnus frowns at that, stilling his hand and setting it palm-down against Alec’s stomach. “Do you even own a mirror?”

“Hush,” Alec grumbles. 

Magnus chuckles. “Are you over your age hangup now?”

“I still don’t know why you wouldn’t want to date someone closer to your own age. Not that we’re dating- although I would like to take you out, but- oh god, I’m rambling, I’m going to shut up now.”

Magnus grins. “I’d love to go out with you Alexander. And, as for the age thing, no, I don’t care, it’s a minor detail. Would you rather be with someone closer to your age?”

Alec’s response isn’t instant and Magnus’ stomach clenches with the fear that this is going to be the first and last time they end up in bed together. Then Alec is speaking, words slow and careful. “I always have before, but I really like you.”

Magnus hums happily, letting his eyes fall shut. “Good. I like you too.”


End file.
